Loud
by ChloeRM4
Summary: Maya's a troubled foster child. Cam's had nothing but the best his entire life. Things change after Maya moves in with his family. He starts to see life differently and she starts to feel like she's a part of a real family. Through their growing friendship, they begin to understand each other in ways that they both never knew was possible. Cam/Maya


**This is based on the Fosters. I just recently started watching it and it's already my new favorite show. Seriously, it strongly inspired this story. So if you see some similarities, that's why. I already said it was based on it, so don't judge me, kay? :) I just loved the idea of two married woman raising a family together. That's not seen often and I honestly just love it so much. I went with the name Lena because I've honestly never heard of it before and though it's the name of one of the characters, I used it here. I love it.**

**I own nothing. I hope you enjoy this and I'll update my other stories soon! Promise. **

* * *

"Alright, Maya. Here we are, your new foster home."

The young girl in the passenger's seat looked up at the house and just shook her head, giving her social worker, Denise a look, she quickly picked up her bag and opened the car door, slamming it shut.

Denise quickly got out, "Maya don't be like that," She called to her as Maya walked faster up the steps to the house.

"Don't be like what?" Maya asked, her tone cold as she spun around. "Like a loser? Like the worst kid in the history of the world?"

"You're not a bad kid, I've told you this many times."

"Yeah, well…" Maya trailed off, her eyes going everywhere but her social worker's face. "Tell that to my parole officer and the douche who put me in juvie for trying to protect Brady!"

"Okay, shh, calm down," Denise gently touched her hands to the young girl's shoulders. "Don't yell or you'll scare this family away."

"Would that be such a bad thing? At least then I'd be with Brady, who by the way you won't let me speak to!"

"You already know why I can't allow that," Denise said, "Now calm down, and put on your brave face. I'm positive you'll really like this family."

"Yeah…" Maya rolled her eyes and looked away. She didn't say anything more as Denise walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell.

It opened a moment later to reveal a teenage boy around Maya's age. She let out a groan and glared at Denise.

"Hi, can I help you?" He asked staring at Maya confusedly.

"Yeah, hi. I'm Denise, and this is Maya. She's going to be living here a while… is your mother home by any chance?"

"Yeah, hold on." He said and then turned around, calling out for his mother who appeared a moment later. Maya made a face as she realized she had a dish rag in her hand and was wearing an apron. Denise gave her a look and she just rolled her eyes.

"Hi, you must be Denise." The woman with sandy blonde hair shook Denise's hand. She looked at Maya, "and you must be Maya."

Maya gave her a curt nod.

"Welcome to our home," She said giving her a warm smile which Maya half-assed returned. "Please, come on in." She ushered them both inside the large house and Maya warily stepped inside, looking around at the pictures on the walls and the spotless floors.

Denise and Maya followed the woman into the living room, where she took a seat on one of the love seats, Denise and Maya taking a seat on the couches across from her.

"Alright, well, let's get started then," Denise clasped her hands together. "Maya, this is Lena, she'll be your foster mother from here on out."

"You mean until I get kicked out again for doing something stupid?" Maya asked, and Denise shook her head, giving her yet another look. Maya ignored it.

"There are rules you have to follow of course," Lena began, "But I hope that you enjoy your time here."

"Not likely, but thanks for the effort." Maya answered.

"Maya enough," Denise snapped, "I apologize Lena, she's been going through a rough time lately and I suppose this is her way of acting out."

"It's alright," Lena assured them, but Maya could see the uneasiness in her eyes. She knew at that moment she probably wouldn't last long here.

"Lena is a teacher at Degrassi, where you'll be attending in a few days," Denise told her, "So at least you'll have her there in case anything goes awry."

"Great," Maya muttered.

"Are there any things about you I should be aware of? Medication you have to take or any allergies?"

Before anyone could answer, a big long haired golden retriever came up to them, it's tail wagging excitedly. Lena took note of how Maya's eyes lit up at the sight of him, but they soon turned to disgust once he started to lick her face.

"Ugh!" She yelled out. "What the hell?"

"Sorry about that, Maya. Look, why don't you go wash up in the washroom and Denise and I will continue to talk, okay?"

Maya gave her a nod and then stood up. She walked out of the living room and down a hallway. She bit her lip and wondered out of the four doors she saw, which of them was the damn washroom. So, she took a chance and guessed on the first one she saw on her left hand side. Opening it, she found a game room. So she went to the next one and it turned out to be a study room. She tried a third time and was thankfully able to find it.

Opening the door, she locked it, and turned around to face the mirror in front of her. Staring at herself, she brushed along the side of her swollen and bruised cheek, ignoring the pain she felt when she did. She gently touched her puffy lip and ignored the sight of the dried blood that was there. Then after she had cleaned herself up and used the toilet, she was back out in the foyer where she saw Denise was getting ready to leave.

"Alright, Maya. I have to go back to the office. I'm leaving you here with Lena, behave and don't act out, understand me?"

Maya nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, have a good evening, the both of you." With that, Denise left, leaving Maya and Lena alone together.

"So, what do I do now? Leave my bags by the door and just sleep there?"

Lena looked a bit taken aback by her statement, but Maya didn't pay much attention to it. She knew she probably wasn't going to last long there anyway.

"I'll show you to your bedroom," Lena said and with that walked past her and up the stairs. Maya only had about a moment to think before she grabbed her bags and followed her up there. "The guest room is currently being renovated, but for now you'll be sharing with my daughter, Mackenzie. She's currently at an after school newspaper meeting, so she won't be home until later." Lena explained as they opened the door to a room that was at the end of the hallway. Maya saw an empty bed and immediately walked over to it, seeing sheets and pillows along with their cases on top of the bed. "So, make yourself at home," Lena smiled at her and with that, closed the door.

As soon as the door closed, Maya angrily threw her things on the bed and then sat down, her head in her hands. She tried to calm down, but she was so anxious, all because she couldn't get in touch with Brady.

She bit her lip to keep from crying and fell backwards on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, she tried to think of things to get her mind off of him, but couldn't.

Nothing she did from that moment on was going to work and she damn well knew it too.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!"

Maya opened her eyes and sat up. She groggily looked at the digital clock that was across the room and noticed that it had gotten darker outside, the numbers blinking seven thirty back at her.

When had she fallen asleep? She wondered, rubbing her eyes and she sat up and began to leave the room. Closing the door behind her, she walked down the stairs where she saw Lena was at the stove, getting everything together while the boy she'd met earlier helped her put things on the table.

"Oh, good, you're awake," Lena smiled at her. Maya just looked back at her strangely. "Do you mind helping out with setting the table?"

Maya nodded and did as she asked. The teenage boy looked at her.

"What's your name?" He asked her, straight forward and to the point.

"Maya, yours?" She asked offhandedly and not really giving a shit. She probably wouldn't remember it anyways.

"Justin," He answered, handing her a bunch of bowls. She counted them and including her, there was about five people.

"What do you have a dinner party or something going on tonight?" She asked and Justin looked at her strangely. "What?" She asked, uncomfortably as she put the bowls on the table.

"Five people? That's not even close to a dinner party," Justin answered.

She shrugged, "I'm used to just one person, two at the most."

That seemed to get him intrigued, but she ignored it as she heard a door open and saw a girl enter the room.

"Hey Butt-face," She called to Justin who rolled his eyes.

"Sup Poop-face?"

"Butt-face and Poop-face? Are you kidding me? What are you guys four?"

The girl looked at her, "What happened to your face?"

Maya quickly looked away uncomfortably.

"Mackenzie!" Lena scolded, "That is not necessary!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I was just… curious."

Maya nodded, she could understand that. But before she could say anything, Lena ordered that they all sit at the table.

Just as they did, the door opened again and another young guy entered the kitchen. He didn't say anything and took a seat beside Maya, turning to her, he raised an eyebrow.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"This is Maya, she's going to be staying with us for a while," Lena answered.

Maya was about to say something but the door opened yet _again_ and a woman around Lena's age entered the room.

She walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. It was Maya's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"So, what are you… dykes?" She asked, causing Justin to spit out the water he was drinking across the table.

"That's not a very nice way to speak about moms." Mackenzie told her.

"I didn't mean it like that," Maya began, but looked down. "Nevermind, forget I said anything. I apologize."

"It's okay." Lena answered and the other woman looked confused.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"Maya." Lena answered, "She's going to be staying with us for a while."

Lena was suddenly turned by the other woman, but still Maya could faintly hear what they were saying.

"You never said anything about a girl coming to stay with us."

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't think it was a big deal. I received the call from her social worker and hoped you didn't mind."

"I don't, but…" She trailed off, turning around to see that Maya was staring at them, her eyes narrowed, a hurt look on her face. "Oh no, I'm so—"

"Don't." Maya snapped at her. "It's, it's fine. Okay. I don't have to stay here and I don't need you guys to all feel sorry for me because I don't have a home. I don't want to be your charity case."

"No, honey you're not that at all," Lena began, putting her hand on Maya's shoulder, but Maya brushed it off almost immediately.

"Excuse me, but I'm not very hungry after all," And with that, she pushed her chair away and stormed out of the room.

* * *

She lay in the bed for about an hour. Her stomach was grumbling, but she didn't make a move to get up. Mackenzie had thankfully left her alone and didn't really say much to her about her outburst or anything else really. She just went inside, put the lamp on beside her bed and started to do her homework.

Feeling more anxious than ever, she got up and left the room, not bothering to say a word to Mackenzie as she did.

Sneaking down the hallway, she could hear Lena and whomever the other lady was, speaking in hushed tones. She heard beautiful piano music coming from down the hall and paused to listen to it, just outside the open doorway. She spotted a phone charging on top of the nightstand, and quietly crept forward to take it. The boy—who's name she still didn't know—was so into his music that he didn't seem to notice she was there.

Grabbing the phone, she unhooked it from the charger and then as fast as she could, went downstairs and into the laundry room where she shut the door and then dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Brady! Great, you're okay!" Maya smiled to herself. "I hoped you were, I mean, you are, right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." The much younger boy answered. "I didn't do anything to make him mad."

"I know, that's good. I just… I want you to know that I'm coming for you. I don't know when or how but I'm going to figure it out, okay? I love you, Brady."

"I love you too, Maya."

There was a loud crash and then she heard the sounds of Brady fighting against someone.

"No, don't hang up!" She whisper-yelled into the phone. "Brady! Don't—" With that, the line was dead and she just stared at the phone in disbelief.

There was nothing she could do now, and that thought _killed _her everytime she was forced to remember it.

* * *

She groaned as she rolled over and heard the sound of an obnoxious alarm. Opening her eyes she saw it was six in the morning, sitting up she looked at Mackenzie who was just getting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Why the hell is there an alarm ringing this early in the morning?"

Mackenzie gave her a strange look, "Because it's a school day."

"Oh, well, wonderful for you then. Have a great day at school." Maya rolled over, but the blankets were ripped off her almost instantly.

"Nice try, you're coming with us today."

"What? No way."

Mackenzie nodded, "Mom told me so about twenty minutes ago. So get your ass up and ready. We leave in forty five minutes."

"Super," Maya answered and then rolled over on her face.

Just fucking peachy.

* * *

**I just realized though Maya's met Cam, she doesnt know his name yet... so he'll be in the next chapter much more I suppose. **

**I also just realized that I used the names "Brady" and "Mackenzie"... uhm... alright then. **

**Review and let me know what you thought of it. Honesty is always the best way to go :]**


End file.
